Jurassic World: We found love in a hopeless place
by DaughterofArtemis123
Summary: Abi is the 16 year old neice of Velociraptor trainer, Owen Grady. While helping Zara watch over Claire's newphews, when the Indominus Rex gets loose. While trying to survive she falls in love with Zach, the older nephew. What will happen if they survive?
1. Chapter 1

Character Information:

Abigail 'Abi' Grady  
Age: 16-17  
Family: Owen Grady (Uncle)

Bio: Abi is Owen's 16 year old niece. She began to live with him when she was 3 after her parents died. She is very close with her uncle and was with him when he began to train Blue and the others. She began to train her own velociraptor whom she named Ruby.

Hey everyone my name is Abi Grady. I'm 16 and I am a Velociraptor trainer. My uncle and I live on an island named Isla Nublar and we both work at the famous dinosaur park Jurassic World. My uncle trains Blue. Charlie, Delta and Echo. My velociraptor is named Ruby. I was there when she was born and we immediately bonded. She listens to me more than my Uncle Owen.

Now on to my story.

Chapter 1: First Meeting.

Abi's POV

I walked through the park looking for Zara, she called and asked me to help her with Claire's nephews. She says that one is around my age so hopefully this won't be a waste of my time. I saw Zara waiting by the Monorail. "Hey Zara, these boys here yet?" I asked. "Not yet but the boat just came to the dock." Zara said. I looked up and saw in fact that she was right. Together we waited as passengers left the boat. I saw two boys, one around my age and the other about maybe 10 or 11 step off. "Where's Aunt Claire?" The younger of the two asked. "No clue but that lady has a tablet with our names on it." The older of the two said. They made their was towards Zara and me. I watched as the older of the two looked at me. I blushed and looked away from him. "Hello Zach and Gray. My name is Zara Young. I am your Aunt Claire's assistant. this is Abigail Grady, she will be joining you both today and for the remainder of your trip." Zara said. I smiled and waved at the two. The younger of the two smiled at me and tugged his older brother's sleeve. "Zach be nice." He said. Zach, the older one, waved but looked away from me. What the heck? Is this guy a jerk. "Nice to meet you. My name is Gray." The little boy said.

I smiled and looked at him. "Hey Gray and Zach, you guys ready for the park?" I asked. "Yeah!" Gray said while Zach shrugged. I rolled my eyes and stood up straight. Zara and I lead the boys onto the Monorail. I sat down near the front in between Zach and Gray. Zara was behind us and soon the Monorail started to was adamantly talking about dinosaurs causing me to smile. I looked over at Zach and saw him staring at a girl on the other side of the Monorail. I shifted my arm and 'accidentally' elbowed him. "Ow!" He said. he glared at me causing me to smile. "What was that for?" He whispered. "Shouldn't you be paying attention to your brother and not flirting with every single girl on the island?" I asked. "And he has a girlfriend." Gray pipped up beside me. My eyes widened slightly. Of course someone as handsome as him had a girlfriend. The Monorail went through the door of the park and started to slow down. I got up and the train jerked forward causing me to loose my footing. I lurched forward.

My eyes instinctively closed and I expected to hit the ground but I didn't. Instead I felt an arm around my waist. I opened my eyes to see Zach holding me up. My cheeks turned a deep shade of red. "You ok?" Zach asked. I nodded and he pulled me up. His arm was still around my waist when the Monorail stopped. The doors opened and i felt my blush deepen. "Can you please let go?" I asked him. His face turned red and he let go of me. Gray popped up causing me to jump. "You ok Abigail?" He asked me. I smiled and ruffled his hair. "I'm fine, but you can call me Abi." I said. "Abi? That's a pretty name! Right Zach?" Gray asked. Zach blushed and nodded. "Yeah, pretty." Zach said. I smiled and Zara and I started in the direction of the hotel. "We have to stop by the hotel to drop off your things then your Aunt is meeting us in the Visitor Center at 1." Zara said. "What can we do in the meantime?" Zach asked. "We can look around the Visitor Center." I said. Zach looked at me then at his little brother. "Sure." Zach said. He turned and laid on the bed. I smiled then ruffled Gray's hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Abi's POV

Gray smiled up at me then looked out the window. "Awesome view right?" I asked. Gray nodded and Zach got up. "Not as beautiful as the one right here." Zach muttered. I glanced at him and felt my cheeks heat up. "You have a girlfriend Zach." Gray said. That shocked Zach out of his stupor and I followed Gray out of the hotel room causing Zara and Zach to follow. Soon Gray started to run. "Gray!" I called. I ran after him and we went to the holograms. I smiled and watched as he eagerly tapped on a dinosaur to see the hologram of. Zach and Zara came up next to me. "Your brother has a ton of energy." I said. "A little too much if you ask me." Zach said. I shook my head and looked at him. "He's a little kid. He's supposed to be like that." I said. "Gray?" A voice said behind us. I turned to see Claire standing there. "Is that you?" She asked again kneeling down holding her arms out awkwardly. "Aunt Claire!" Gray exclaimed happily before running to Claire and hugging her. After hugging Gray Claire stood up and looked at Zach. "Wow, Zach, the last time I saw you, you were" She gestured to about her hip height. "That must have been, what... three, four years ago?" She asked. "Seven." Zach said. "Close." He continued.

Ouch, that hurt. I could see a flash of hurt cross Claire's features. As soon as it came it went. Claire smiled. "So you got your VIP Passes, Abi this is yours." She said handing me a blue wristband. "And this is for food." Claire said handing Zara an envelope. "Abi here will answer any questions that you have. Zara will take good care of you until I'm done working, okay?" Claire asked. Gray frowned, obviously disappointed. "You're not coming with us?" He asked dejectedly. Claire's phone buzzed causing her to look down. "I wish I could," She said obviously feeling guilty. "But tomorrow I can take you into the control room and show you what goes on behind the scenes. That'd be cool right?" She asked obviously not knowing her nephews. Zach and Gray nodded, looking abandoned. "Okay," Claire said smiling. "I'll see you tonight at six." "Don't forget-" Zara started before being cut off by Claire. "Eight." Claire corrected herself. I raised an eyebrow. "What time do you go to sleep? "Or do you go to sleep at different times?" Claire asked. My eyes widened. Does she really not know them? Claire's phone vibrated causing her to look down.

"Right have fun." Claire said to Zach and Gray. She smiled at me then turned to Zara. "Take care of them okay?" She asked. Then she walked off quickly leaving her nephews alone with me and Zara. I turned to Zach and Gray. "How about we take Gray here to the Gentle Giant's Petting Zoo?" I asked. Gray lit up at that and smiled. I took them in the direction of the zoo with Zara in tow. "I'm guessing Claire hasn't really paid attention to you huh?" I asked Zach. He nodded and looked up at me. "I'm used to it. Gray I don't really think he realizes what this is to me and Mom." He said. Soon enough we made it to the zoo. I smiled at Darcy, one of the Zoo's employees that smiled and waved at me. "Hey Abbs. These your cousins?" Darcy asked pointing at Zach and Gray. "No. This is Gray and Zach Mitchell, Claire Dearings nephews." I said. "Oh, hello. My names Darcy. And here's my number." Darcy said handing Zach a slip of paper. Zach looked at Gray then reached to grab it when i snatched it out of Darcy's hand. "He has a girlfriend." I said.

Darcy looked down and blushed. Zach glared at me and I smiled at him. Gray smiled and hugged me. "I love you, your awesome." He said. My cheeks flared red causing Zach to laugh. Zach then looked around while his brother let got of me to take a picture of Ellie, the baby Triceratops. "This place is for little kids." Zach said. "Yeah, I know," Gray said. "Wanna go on the spinning dinosaur eggs?" He asked. I smiled and looked at Zach. He was staring at me. Shaking his head Zach glanced behind him at Zara, who was talking on her cell phone, then he looked at me then Gray. Zara wasn't paying any attention to us. Zach had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Scatter." He said to Gray as he came closer to me. "Huh?" Gray asked confused. "Run! GO!" Zach said while grabbing my hand. The three of us raced out of the petting zoo passing Darcy. I looked behind me and saw that Zara wasn't following us. She wasn't even paying attention. We weaved in and out of the crowed before we stopped. Gray smiled and then saw a massive paddock and ran towards it. "T. Rex!" He exclaimed running to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Abi's POV

Zach and I had to run to keep up with Gray. We went through the doors to the T. Rex Kingdom and saw a groove of redwood trees and a live goat on a platform. "Come on." I said grabbing Zach's wrist pulling him and Gray forward. We went into the fake fallen tree that serves as the place where tourist can watch the T. Rex feed. I looked up and saw Adam, one of the many T. Rex employees, cracked a flare and tossed it at the goat to catch the attention of the T. Rex. It worked. The enormous T. Rex, Rexy, burst out of the grove of redwoods and grabbed the goat, devouring it in one gulp. "That T. Rex was from the original Jurassic Park." I said. "No way!" Gray said. I smiled and nodded. "That is so cool!" Gray exclaimed earning laughs from the other tourists around us. "If you liked this come watch the Mosasaurus Feeding show." I said. "What's that?" Zach asked. I smiled and grabbed both of their hands and led them to the lagoon. We searched for three empty seats together and I saw a set and hurried to them. I sat down in the middle with Gray on my left and Zach on my right. I looked up to see Casey on the platform. I looked down at Gray, who smiled so big at me I thought his face would break.

I smiled and turned to see if Zach was having a good time, instead I saw him looking at his phone with a frown on his face. "Everything ok?" I asked. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a shark carcass move across the lagoon. "Yeah." Zach said obviously lying. The water started to swell signaling that the Mosasaurus was about to breech the surface. "Zach, your lying, what happened?" I asked. If he was upset it was my job as his somewhat friend to help him be happy. Zach sighed and looked at me. He showed me his phone. It was a picture of a blond girl kissing a boy with dark brown hair that wasn't Zach. "Oh Zach, I'm sorry." I said. Zach smiled at me and we looked up to see the Mosasaurus explode out of the water and snatch the shark off the crane with it's massive jaws. Everyone in the bleachers gasped. The huge aquatic dinosaur crashed back into the water creating a giant wave that crashed over us. People screamed in delight at the sensation. I jumped and squeaked as I got soaked. Zach laughed and looked at me then at his baby brother. The three of us busted out laughing. "It was fifty-five feet long!" Gray exclaimed excitedly.

The bleachers started to lower. Soon we could see the Mosasaurus eating the shark under the water. Soon it was done eating then it swam away into the depths. "That," Zach started looking at Gray and I. "Was awesome!" He said. I smiled and looked at him. "It had eighty-eight teeth!" Gray said. Zach laughed as he stuck his phone into his pocket. "Want to see something else cool?" I asked. Gray nodded his head so fast I thought it was going to fall off. Zach must have thought the same thing. "Whoa buddy, slow your head. Don't want it falling off." Zach said. "First things first we need to go dry off. Come on there's a family dryer right over there that no one uses." I said. I got up and made my way over to the dryer. I put a dollar in and the three of us stepped in. The dryer started and soon we were dry. I smiled and looked at Zach, whose hair was sticking up in different directions. I giggled causing him to blush and fix his hair. I turned to Gray and helped him with his hair. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail I had it in and re-did it. "Come on." I said. I walked over to the Monorail and together the three of us boarded it.


	4. Chapter 4

Abi's POV

Once we sat down I looked at Zach. "So what did your girlfriend say?" I asked. "She didn't send the picture. My buddy did." Zach said. "Oh." I said. I looked down. I wonder what he will do now. "But I'm sending her a text that says I'm dumping her." Zach said. I looked up and nodded trying not to smile. "So, how long have you been here?" Zach asked, trying to break the tension that was obviously between us. I smiled. "I have been here since I was 10." I said. "What do your parents do?" Gray asked joining our conversation. "My parents died when I was three." I said. "Oh, I'm sorry." Both Zach and Gray said. I smiled. "No need. I was a baby, so I don't really remember them." I said. "Who do you live with now?" Zach asked. "I live with my Uncle. He's my mom's brother." I said. "So, you and your Uncle live here?" Zach asked. I nodded and smiled. "Ever since I was 10." I said. "So what do you do in your free time?" Gray asked. "I'm a Velociraptor Trainer like my Uncle." I said. Zach and Gray looked at me in awe. "You train Velociraptor's?!" Gray exclaimed in shock. I giggled at his reaction then looked at Zach, who was in shock as well. "Yeah, my uncle trains four and I train only one." I said. "What's her name?" Zach asked. "Ruby." I said.

Soon the Monorail stopped and we got off. "This way to the Gyrospheres." I said. "Gyro-what now?" Zach asked. "Gyrosphere, it's a sphere made of Plexiglas, most have two seats but there are some that have three seats in it so we can go together. Come on." I said. I lead them to the ride and saw Dillon operating the ride. "Hey, Dillon." I said. "Hey Abi, how's your uncle?" He asked. "He's fine. Can you get a Gyrosphere with three seats. I have Ms. Dearings' nephews with me." I said. Dillon nodded and typed something on the control panel. "It will be the next one." Dillon said. I nodded and stood with Zach and Gray. "I got us a three seater." I said. Zach nodded and looked up. I followed his line of sight to see the girl he saw on the Monorail earlier today. I felt jealousy surge within me. I shouldn't be jealous though. I'm not dating Zach. Gray saw me tense up and he tugged Zach's arm. Zach looked at his brother who gestured to me. My eyes widened slightly. "You ok?" Zach asked. "Yeeah. I'm fine. Our Gyrosphere should be here soon." I said trying to divert Zach's attention from me. The girl and one of her friends went into their Gyrosphere and left. Mine, Zach's and Gray's came up and we got in. I sat in the back since Zach wanted to drive. "Enjoy the ride." Dillon said. I waved at Dillon and soon we were on the valley.

Zach placed his hand on the control stick. A video came up. "Turn it off I can tell you how to drive it." I said. Zach turned the video off and I showed him how to drive it. "Oh, go that way." I said pointing to the Apatosauruses. I smiled and looked up. I love seeing the dinosaur. Suddenly the screen lit up. "Due to technical difficulties, Jurassic World is now closed, please disembark all rides and return to the resort." It said. I raised an eyebrow. "No!" Gray cried, obviously upset. "That was only point two miles!" Gray said with a pout. I saw the sphere in front of us turn around to go back. I looked at Zach then we both looked at Gray. "Come on." Zach said. "We can stay out a couple more minutes." Zach said. "But they said we have to go back." I said. "Our Aunt Claire gave us VIP Passes. She gave you one too." Zach said holding up his wrist. "That means special privileges." He said. He turned the volume down then we started into the grove. As we rolled into the grove Zach's phone started to vibrate at the same time that mine did. "Hello?" I said answering my phone. "Abi, where are you?" My Uncle's voice said. "I'm in the Gyrosphere with Zach and Gray." I said. "You need to get back to the-" Uncle Owen's voice cut off. "Uncle Owen?" I asked. "Aunt Claire, I can't hear you." Zach said. Suddenly my phone went silent and I looked at my phone. The call dropped.

"What happened here?" Zach asked. I looked up to see a broken gate. Zach brought us closer to it and I saw four Ankylosauruses grazing. "Sweet off road!" Zach said. I shook my head. "We should get back." I said. "I'm just concerned that my baby bro isn't getting the full Jurassic World experience." Zach said as he drove the Gyrosphere through the gate. "We're gonna get arrested!" Gray cried. "They will shave our heads and if we want root beer, we'll have to make it in the toilet!" Gray continued in distress. "What are you talking about?" I asked at the same time Zach did. We came up to the Ankylosaurs'. "See . Your up close and personal with four dinosaurs." Zach said. I smiled at him thinking that he made his brother happy. "Ankylosaurs. We shouldn't be here. And there are five dinosaurs." Gray said. I looked around but only saw four. "Aren't you supposed to be a genus? One, two, three, four." Zach said. I saw a reflection in the Gyrosphere. Gray pointed to it. "Five." He said. The four Ankylosaurs started to run away as the three of us turned to see a giant white dinosaur behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

Face to Face with the Indominus Rex

Abi's POV

The white dinosaur lunged forward kicking us into the Ankylosaurus heard. Then it roared rattling the plexiglas, while the alpha Ankylosaurus turned to face it's attacker with the three of us in the middle of it all. "Go!" Gray and I yelled at the same time. "I'm trying! Hang on!" Zach yelled as he moved the Gyrosphere started to move but that crazy white dinosaur blocked our path. Zach yanked the joystick to the left. "No son't go that way!" I yelled. WHAM! The Ankylosaurus hit the Gyrosphere with it's mace like tail creating a spider-web crack in the glass. The force froom the impact caused the sphere to be lifted from the ground and we were slammed against a rock behind us. The gyroscopic mechanisms in the sphere broke, meaning that when the ball rolled we did. When the ball finally stopped we were hanging upside down. "We're safe in here right Abi?" Gray asked me. "Of course we are!" Zach said before I could answer. "These things are dino-proof! They'd have to be right?" Zach asked me. Before I could answer a vibrating sound came up. I looked up to see Zach's phone vibrating against the glass. Claire was calling Zach. Zach reached his arms to try and reached the phone.

"Zach." Gray whispered. "Almost got it." Zach said. "Zach." I said. Zach looked up to see the white dinosaur staring at us. It tapped it's claw against the glass plunging it's claw through. I screamed and grabbed Zach's hand instinctively. The dinosaur brought it's jaws around the sphere and it's teeth sank into it. The dinosaur lifted the sphere up and then slammed it against the ground. we collided with the ground once before it lifted us up again. We slammed into the ground a second time when the glass broke. I looked at the hole then at Zach and I knew that we were thinking the same thing. I unbuckled myself as Zach unbuckled himself and his brother. The three of us fell to the ground. "Run!" Zach said. I grabbed him and Gray." Wait!" I said. The dinosaur brought the Gyrosphere down on us. Zach shielded me and Gray with his own body. The sphere was lifted again. "Now!" I said. The three of us took off and ran through the forest around us. We ran till we came to the edge of a waterfall. "We have to jump!" I yelled. "I can't!" Gray yelled. "We have to." Zach said grabbing his brother and mine hands. "One!" Zach said. "Two!" I yelled.

We jumped off just in time. We hit the water. I let go of Zach and swam to the surface to see the dinosaur stomp off. Zach and Gray surfaced next to me and we swam for the shore. We crawled onto the shore, me on Gray's right, Zach on Gray's left, with both of our arms around him. "You jumped." Zach said. I smiled and kissed Gray's wet forehead. "That was awesome." Zach said. I laughed and shook my head. "It had seventy four teeth." Gray said as I got up. I looked around. "We can't stay here." I said. Zach got up as I removed my over shirt. "Where can we go?" Zach asked. "No clue. We have to walk around until we can find something to help us." I said as I tossed my over shirt away. "What happened to your back?" Gray asked. I looked down and turned. "I got it when I was 13." I said. I felt a hand on my back at the base of the scar. It slowly traveled up my back to the hem of my tank top. "Who gave this to you?" Zach asked. "Ruby did." I said. "She did?" Gray asked. I felt Zach's hand at the top of my tank. It traveled up finishing the tracing of my scar. "We need to go." I said.


	6. Chapter 6

Abi's POV

We started walking. "We won't have to worry about water since it's a rain-forest." Gray said. "And caterpillars are high in protein. They can keep us alive for weeks." I smiled and looked at Zach. "Hey Zach, can we talk?" I asked. He nodded and looked at Gray. "We need to get him out of here. The longer Gray is in here the more he is in danger." I said. "I know but there is a monster out there, how can he be safe?" Zach asked. "Hey guys!" Gray called. I looked at Zach and together we ran to where Gray was. I saw an ATV and looked at Zach. "Let's go this way." I said. We walked through the forest. I looked up and saw a door. "Zach." I said. He looked up and saw the door. "Stay behind me." Zach said as he moved forward. I stood there and watched him. "He likes you ya know?" Gray said behind me causing me to jump. "No he doesn't." I said. "Yeah he does. He just won't admit it." Gray said. "That I can understand." I said. I grabbed Gray's hand and we followed Zach. I looked up and saw him examining what appeared to be dinosaur bone. 'What if Gray's right and Zach does like me?' I thought.

Standing there looking at Zach I could feel butterflies in my stomach. "Gray, you have those matches?" Zach asked. Gray nodded and I helped him create a torch. I looked at Zach in the fire light when we finished it. He looked so handsome. "Let's go." Zach said. We followed him and I saw a picture of a Velociraptor. I smiled and placed my hand against it. "You scared for Ruby aren't you?" Zach asked. I nodded and looked at him. "I'll protect you as much as I can." He said. I smiled and we moved on. I saw a garage and I smiled. "A 1992 Jeep Wrangler Sahara, sand beige." Gray said as we saw a jeep. "You remember all the stuff when Dad fixed up Grandpa's Malibu?" Zach asked Gray. Gray smiled and nodded. We went back to the ATV and started to take the battery out. Zach looked at it and smiled. "Gray, take this, you're stronger than me." Zach said. Gray smiled and took the battery and turned and started walking. I smiled at Zach. "You can be a sweet guy can't you?" I asked. Zach blushed and I started to follow Gray. We got back to the garage and Zach took his hoodie off before setting it on the opposite car. Zach started to work on the car.

Time skip: 2 hours later

I laid down with Gray in the second jeep. It was getting late, but Zach was still working on the car. "Zach, we should get to sleep. We can work on it in the morning." I said. Zach sighed and nodded. He laid down next to me and Gray. I looked up and felt a chill run through my body causing me to shiver. "You ok?" Zach asked. "Yeah, just a little cold." I said. Zach got up and grabbed his hoodie. "Zach what are you doing?" I asked. He walked back over to me and I sat up. Zach handed me the hoodie. "Put it on." Zach said a blush staining his cheeks. My cheeks flared red and I slipped on the hoodie. It was big on me, coming down to just below my shorts, which go to mid-thigh. The sleeves are too big but it doesn't matter, it keeps me warm and it is a very cute guys jacket. "Thanks." I said. He smiled and I laid down and closed my eyes. I slowly fell asleep feeling Zach lay across from me behind his brother.

When I woke up Zach and Gray were in the other jeep. Gray was in the driver's seat. "Okay," Zach said. "Turn it over!" Zach said. Gray turned the key as I got up and stood with Zach. The Jeep coughed the it started. I jumped and smiled. "It works!" Zach yelled triumphantly. I hugged Gray who moved into the passenger seat while I hopped into the back. Zach hopped into the front seat. "But you failed your drivers test." Gray said. "Wait what!" I said. "Only the driving part." Zach said as he started to drive. I looked at Gray then at the road. "We need to get back to the park. I have to find my uncle." I said. "Ok, first stop the park." Zach said. I looked at him and he smiled at me. I looked ahead to see an old rusted gate. Zach plowed through it. "We made it!" Zach said. I smiled and looked at Gray. He was looking up with a terrified look on his face. I looked up to see eight massive Pteranodons flying over us. "Shit!" I screamed.


	7. Chapter 7

Abi's POV

We saw two rangers standing on top of a gate. "Open the gate!" I screamed pointing to the sky. Gray, Zach and I started screaming at them until one of them finally opened the gate. We went through and got off the jeep. I saw Zara running towards us. "Thank god I found you guys." She said. We ran out onto an ally on Main Street. There were Pteranodons and Dikorphodons attacking helpless tourists. "Oh, god." Zara gasped. "What's happening? What's-" A Pteranodon swooped in and plucked Zara off the ground. Zara started screaming as a second one came and took here from the first one. The first one fought back to get her back but they ended up dropping her. Zara hit the water, the two Pteranodons dove in after her, one grabbed her and started to the surface trying to fly out of there. Suddenly there was a swell in the water. The Mosasaurus exploded out of the lagoon swallowing Zara and the Pteranodon in one gigantic turned and started to run as a Ptreanodon started to chase us. "Run." Zach yelled. I looked behind us to see the Ptreanodon dive at us. Zach placed his hand on my lower back and pushed me and Gray to the ground as it dove over us and slammed into the asphalt.

I looked at Zach, who was next to me. "Thanks." I said. "No problem." He said. I looked up just in time to see my uncle get attacked by a Dimorphadon. I gasped then heard a screech. I looked to my left and saw a Pteranodon skidding on the asphalt heading straight for us. I slipped my arm under Zach's chest and pushed up. On instinct Zach grabbed Gray as the two of us came back. I fell back and landed on my back. I felt Zach's arm move from my back to my waist and I felt a weight on top of me. I looked up to see Zach lying over me. My cheeks flared red. Our lips are literally inches apart. I looked down at his lips then back into his dark brown eyes. Zach leaned in and I felt his lips press to mine. My eyes widened before quickly closing and kissing him back. My hands went from his back to tangling my fingers into his hair. "Quit making out!" Gray's voice flooded in. Zach and I broke the kiss and he got up pulling me with him. I looked over to see my uncle kissing Claire. Claire pulled back then saw us. "Zach! Gray!" She said running over and pulling her nephews into a hug. I ran to my uncle and hugged him.

"Oh, Abs, I'm so glad your ok." Owen said. I smiled and looked at Zach and Gray. "What happened?" Owen asked. My cheeks flared red at the kiss Zach and I just shared. "Nothing." I said. "Who's that?" I heard Zach ask. I stepped away from my uncle. Claire stood up and I could see a blush on her face. "We work together." She said. "We need to leave." Owen said. I nodded and he started to through the crowd. I stood next to Zach. "We need to talk when we are alone." I said. Zach nodded and looked at my uncle."What do you mean 'use the raptors'?" Claire asked. I froze and looked at Owen. "Take the kids and get off the island." Owen said. "I am not leaving you or Ruby here." I said. Before my uncle could answer we heard screams of hundreds of doors burst open. I felt Zach grab my hand and he started to run with Owen. "Get in!" Owen said. Zach, Gray and I climbed into the back seat and Owen put the car in reverse. We backed through the street and swerved into a side ally to get away from the insanity. "Can we stay with you?" Gray asked. "Oh honey." Claire said to reassure her nephew. "I will never leave you again ev-" "No him." Zach and Gray said at the same time gesturing to my uncle. "We need to get to the raptors." I said.

Owen nodded and started the car to the raptor paddock. Soon we got there. Once there Owen got out. I jumped out and followed him just in time to see Owen punch Hoskins. I saw InGen soldiers grab their weapons. "No, no!" Hoskins said. The soldiers put their weapons away while Hoskins got up. "Subtle." He said. "Get out of here and stay away from my animals." Owen said. Zach, Gray and Claire came up behind us. The five of us were covered in dirt, sweat and scratched up. "This isn't your territory anymore." Hoskins growled. "Don't forget, the two of you work for me." Hoskins said. He looked and me and came up. "You still thinking about my offer Abigail?" He asked. I glared at him. 'What offer?" Owen and Zach asked at the same time. "No way in hell am I marrying you. I'm 16." I said. Owen pushed me behind him and glared at Hoskins. "Lay one finger on my niece and I will personally kill you." Owen said. "You wanted this to happen!" Claire accused. Hoskins looked at her. "How many more people have to die for this mission to start making sense?" He asked.


	8. Chapter 8

Abi's POV

"It's not a mission." Barry said coming up. I looked at him then to Owen. "It's a field test." He continued. Hoskins paused as f trying to come up with a good counter. "This is an InGen situation. We'll have cruise ships here at first light. Everyone on the island will make it out safe. And if you watch the news tomorrow, you'll see a story about how we saved lives. Or to be more accurate, they saved lives."Hoskins said gesturing to Blue and the others. "This is happening with or without you." Hoskins said to Owen. Owen looked at Barry. Barry shook his head. "They've never been out of containment. It's crazy. Abi tell him." Barry said. I looked at Owen. "Barry's right, what if you can't get them to listen to you?" I asked. "I have to." Owen said. He turned to Hoskins. "If we do this we do it my way." Owen said. Hoskins nodded and Owen followed him. "Barry." I said. Barry and I went to a small area. "Where's Ruby?" I asked. "She's at the smaller Raptor Paddock. I took her there before they got here." Barry said. I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you." I said. He went back inside and I went to check on the others. I saw Blue in her cage and smiled. "Easy girl." I said. Owen came up next to me. "Are they safe?" I heard Gray ask. I turned to see Gray and Zach on the other side of the gate.

"Not really." Owen said. I smiled and looked at Blue. I walked out and stood with Zach. "What are their names?" Zach asked. "That's Charlie" Owen started pointing to the farthest raptor. "Delta." He continued pointing to the next one. "Echo." Owen said pointing to the next one. "This one right here is Blue, she's the Beta." Owen said pointing to Blue. "Who's the Alpha?" Gray asked. I smiled. "You're talking to him kid." Owen said. I saw Gray's face light up at that. Claire walked up. 'So this is who you have been spending your time with?" She asked. "What can I say? She gets me." Owen said. Claire smiled. "Oh, kiss already." I said. Both Owen and Claire glared at me causing me to smile. "What's the hold up? Let's go!" Hoskins said through the walkie-talkie. Owen looked past us at the soldiers. "This is a bad idea whether it works or not." Owen said. Claire nodded and took Zach and Gray away for a moment. "If this doesn't work and I get killed-" "You won't." I said. "I'm saying if Abs. If I do, I want you to go with Claire and call your Aunt Helen." Owen said. "She treats me like I'm five." I said. "I know. Be safe Abs." Owen said. "You be safe." I said.

I turned and ran over to Claire, Zach and Gray. The three of us climbed back into the Mobile Veterinary Unit. Zach sat on one of the boxes. I sat on the second while Gray got to the third. "I'll be right up front, if you need me just open that window." Claire said. I looked at the window. "Put your seat-belts on." Claire said. I looked down to see no seat belts."Okay, just um..." Claire said looking between me and Zach. "Hold hands." She said. Zach and I blushed and Gray held out his hand. I giggled and ruffled his hair. Claire closed and locked the door and got in the drivers seat. I opened the window. "Wait until they leave. We need to go get Ruby. I can direct you to where she is." I said. Claire nodded and I closed the window. "Nothings coming in here right?" Gray asked Zach. I looked at Zach who switched spots with me. "Remember the ghost in the garage at the old house? I protected you right?" Zach asked. Gray smiled at the memory. "You made a battle-ax out of a ruler and a paper plate." He said. I smiled fondly and looked at Zach. "See? Nothing can happen to you with me around." Zach said. "But you're not always going to be there." Gray said. Zach leaned his head against Gray's. "Yeah, I will. Hey we will always be brothers and we will always come back to each other, no matter what." Zach said.

I smiled as I watched this tender brotherly scene unfold in front of me. Zach placed his hand on Gray's leg to stop it from shaking. "No matter what." He said before hugging his baby brother. I smiled and looked down. I wish I had a sibling like that. "Hey." Zach said. I looked up and saw him staring at me. "Hi." I said. "So." He said. "So, a battle-ax huh?" I asked. Zach blushed and smiled. "Yeah." He said. I giggled and heard everyone head out. I opened the window and tapped Claire's shoulder. "Go south of this Paddock. Let me know when you see a medium sized building." I said. Claire nodded before she started to drive. I looked back at Zach and Gray. You could tell that there was a little bit of sexual tension between me and Zach since our kiss earlier that looked between the two of us before sighing. "Kiss her already Zach." He said. Both Zach and I blushed. "Gray I don't think he will-" I was cut off by Zach's lips slamming against mine. My eyes widened slightly before closing and I started to kiss him back. "Abi we're here!" Claire said causing Zach and I to jump apart. My cheeks burned a deep red as the car came to a stop.


	9. Chapter 9

Abi's POV

The back of the Mobile opened and Claire glanced between me and Zach. "What happened back here?" She asked. "Nothing." Zach and I said at the same time. We got up and I saw the paddock. I took off towards it and heard whimpering. "Hang on baby, I'm coming." I said. I ran to the gate and opened it. "What are you doing?" Claire asked as she and the boys followed me. 'Relax, she won't hurt us." I said. "She?" Zach asked. I smiled as a small green and brown Velociraptor ran towards me. It stopped in front of me and bobbed it's head. "Hey baby girl." I said. I walked towards her and held my hand out. She lightly touched her head to my hand and purred. "That's a good girl." I said. "What the." Zach said. I turned and looked at him. "This is Ruby." I said. "Ruby?" Zach asked. "My velociraptor." I said. "Why didn't she go with Owen?" Claire asked. "She's skiddish and doesn't really listen to him." I said. I turned to look at Ruby, but she was sniffing Zach and Gray. Gray was giggling while Zach looked down right terrified. I smiled. "Ruby this is Zach and Gray." I said.

Ruby looked at me and tilted her head. "Yes, friends." I said. She purred causing me to smile. "We should go, Ruby can protect us." I said. "Ruby, baby you need to follow us in this truck and no matter what you must protect us." I said. She bobbed her head before standing next to the truck. I looked at Zach and Gray. "Shall we?" I asked. The three of us went back into the back of the truck and closed the door. Claire started driving and soon we were back at the other paddock. "What happened with Ruby to cause you getting that scar?" Zach asked. I looked down and felt my back start to ache. "We survive this and I'll tell you." I said. "I'll hold you to that." Zach said. Suddenly you could hear gunshots further in the forest. Zach opened the window and looked over Claire's shoulder. "Is everyone dead?" Gray asked terrified. "No everyone's fine." Claire said. "Don't lie to him." Zach said. "He's scared! It's okay to lie to people when their scared." Claire said. Gray moved closer to the window "I'm ready to go home now." Gray said. I looked at Zach, who looked down. "You will." Claire said. "Tomorrow you will be home. And your mother will never let you see me again. But we had this right?" Claire said.

Suddenly a bloody hand to hit the window causing us to jump and causing Claire to scream. "Run!" He screamed. Claire started the car as the guy tried getting in with us. All of the sudden Charlie jumped on the guy and started attacking him. "Close the door!" Zach yelled. Claire started to drive as I got up but fell onto Zach's lap. I heard glass break and I looked through the window to see Echo trying to kill Claire. Claire jerked the wheel to the side knocking Echo off the car. I watched as Ruby and Echo started to fight. Charlie jumped to the doors. Zach and I got up and grabbed an electric spear. Charlie jumped onto the back of the car, her claws piercing the metal. "Turn it on!" Zach exclaimed. "I don't know how!" I screamed. Hissing, Charlie reached for us just as I found a blue button and pressed it. The tip crackled signaling that it was on. Zach and I jabbed the tip into Charlie's chest. Charlie screeched at the shock, Gray smiled and hugged me. "Did you see what we just did!" Zach yelled. I smiled and looked at Gray. "I can't wait to tell Mom." Gray said. "No! You cannot tell your mother about that! Ever!" Claire yelled. I smiled and looked out of the back to see Ruby running along side Owen. "We have to get indoors! Follow me!" Owen said. Claire nodded and drove after Owen. I looked at Zach and smiled. "That was-" I cut Zach off my pressing my lips to his in a quick kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Abi's POV

I pulled back from the kiss and looked into Zach's eyes. His whole face was red. "What was that for?" He asked. My face flushed and I looked down. "Because I wanted to." I said. He smiled. "You wanted to what?" Owen asked causing Zach and I to jump. "She wanted to kiss Zach." Gray said. I looked down. "You kissed him?" Both Claire and Owen said at the same time. "Now, is really not the time to talk about this." I said as Zach and I got out. Owen glanced between me and Zach before leading us into the building. "Lowery, we're coming to you. Call in a helicopter." Claire said into her phone. We ran into the Genetics Lab. "That's odd. They evacuated the lab." Claire said. We walked into the lab and saw cages of genetically modified animals. "What is all this?" Claire asked. "I'm afraid that's above your pay-grade hon." We heard. I jumped and saw Hoskins standing in the doorway. Zach pushed me behind him and got into a protective stance. Awe he cares for me. "Where's Henry?" Claire asked. "Dr. Wu works for us." Hoskins said. I looked at Owen and placed my hand on Zach's arm. "That's not a real dinosaur." Gray said. I looked to where he was looking at.

There was what looked like a hybrid between a Triceratops and a Stegosaurus. "No it ain't kid." Hoskins said. The image on the screen showed a 3-D model of the Indominus Rex. Is that the giant white dinosaur? "Imagine that one a fraction of its size, intelligent, deadly, able to hide from our most advanced military technology." Hoskins said. Suddenly the glass vials broke and Owen pressed Zach and Gray into the wall. I grabbed Zach's hand and held it tightly. I looked past Zach to see Echo, standing there staring at him. She stared at Hoskins. "Easy now. Easy boy." Hoskins said. Echo hissed at him, obviously she did not like being called a boy. "Owen what do I do? Owen!" Hoskins yelled. Owen stepped in front of the boys, Claire and I. Hoskins stood straight up and held his hand out like he's seen Owen do. "There you go boys. See? I'm on your side." Hoskins said. Echo cocked her head, Ruby nudged me with her head. "That's right, I'm on your side." He said again. Echo screeched and bit Hoskins hand off in one bite. Hoskins screamed causing Echo to attack. We ducked behind a steel counter with Ruby hovering above me. Echo's tail knocked over the rack of animal cages.

I looked at Owen and then at the cages. He grabbed Claire's hand Zach kept a-hold of mine and I grabbed Gray's hand. We ran back into the main lab. As we passed through the lab Claire pointed towards an elevator bank. "This way!" She yelled. SMASH! Charlie threw herself through the glass and blocked our path. We spun around and ran to the Visitor's Center. We sprinted through the neo-paleontology display, trying to reach the front door. As we passed the displays Zach swiped his hand across the screen. A trio of realistic Dilophosauruses appeared roaring and spitting. I looked over my shoulder to see Echo and Charlie stop and take up attack positions. We ran out onto Main Street. ROAR! Blue lunged out of the dark baring her teeth at us. Ruby bared her teeth at Blue, not afraid to attack the Beta. Echo emerged through a broken window in the Visitor's Center. Charlie followed close behind. We were surrounded. "This is how it is huh?" Owen asked. Zach pulled me to him and wrapped his arm around my waist. I pulled Gray's back to my chest and held him to me. Claire stood in front of us protectively.


	11. Chapter 11

Abi's POV

I held onto Zach as Owen held his hand up to Blue. Ruby stood by Owen and she was slowly growling at Blue. "When she was born, she looked up at me, right into my eyes, just like this." Owen said quietly. He raised his open hand a little bit. Blue recoiled. "Easy...easy." Owen said. I felt Zach's fingers intertwine with mine. Owen reached out and removed Blue's camera harness. We heard heavy footsteps. The Indominus Rex was coming. "Owen." Claire said. The Indominus Rex roared in the distance, getting closer. Blue backed away. "No, no. Stay with me. Come on, girl." Owen said. I felt Zach, Gray and Claire stare at me then my uncle. The Indominus emerged from the dark, stomping down the middle of Main Street in the moonlight. Blue looked over her shoulder at her new alpha, then back to Owen. Once the Indominus reached us I stared up at it and felt Zach's grip on me tighten. The Indominus roared, obviously wanting Blue to attack us. Instead of attacking us, Blue turned and snapped protectively. The Indominus obviously didn't like that and she swiped at Blue.

Blue slid across the ground, writhing and howling, deeply injured. Charlie, Echo and Ruby looked at Blue, while Charlie and Echo looked back to the Indomins and then Owen. Which alpha would they choose? Charlie and Echo moved back to Owen and took up attack positions on either side of us. Ruby did the same and looked back at me. I nodded and she turned back. Owen pointed to a gift shop. "Get the boys and my niece inside." Owen said. Claire grabbed Gray's hand, who grabbed Zach's, who grabbed mine. "Ready?" She asked the three of us. I nodded and looked at Zach. "And...NOW!" Claire said. We ran for the booth and Gray jumped in first. Zach pushed me ahead of him and I jumped in. I turned and helped Zach in. Once inside Claire came into the booth and I watched as Charlie, Echo and Ruby fought the Indominus. "Seventy eight...fifty eight times two...a hundred ninety. We need more." Gray said. "More what?" Claire asked. I looked at Zach and he shrugged. "Teeth. We need more teeth." Gray said. Claire looked at her nephew before taking a deep breath. She grabbed a leather emergency pack from the wall and climbed out of the booth and ran into the dark. "The hell?" I asked.

I heard a whimper before a crunch. I looked up to see Charlie, lying motionless on the ground. I gasped and placed my hand against my mouth to hold in a scream. Tears welled in my eyes as I saw the dead raptor. The Indominus grabbed Echo and sent her flying into a grill that lit up. I had to stifle another scream as Echo burned alive. The only raptor left is Ruby. I felt Zach hug me and I buried my face into his shoulder. I felt someone else enter the booth and looked up to see Owen. He looked around then looked at Zach, Gray and I. "Where is she?" He asked in reference to Claire. Gray pointed outside as Zach and I settled next to him. Owen looked just as the Indominus decided to jam its head into the booth and roared rippling our clothing. The Indominus pulled her head back and brought her claws into the booth from the hole. It came dangerously close to Gray, causing us to move. Zach pulled me to his chest, my back to his chest. Gray was in between Zach and Owen. When the Indominus couldn't get to us. She pulled her claws back and slammed through the wall and managed to catch her claw on Gray's pouch. Owen and I grabbed Gray as Zach undid the pouch.

I heard a loud thudding sound and saw something red hit the Indominus. It was quiet for a moment before a mighty roar filled the air. "Rexy!" I exclaimed. I saw Claire running towards us as Rexy and the Indominus started at each other. Claire was hit by Rexy's tail causing her to fall to the ground. Owen ran out to get her and he quickly brought her back to the booth. Ruby stood behind Rexy, no sure who to attack. Rexy roared and attacked the Indominus. She bit at the Indominus' neck trying to pull her down. The Indominus clawed at Rexy pushing her to the ground. Ruby jumped onto the Indominus' back and started to claw at it. The Indominus grabbed her and threw her to the ground and got ready to step on her. I closed my eyes and shielded my face in Zach's shoulder when I heard a raptor call. It wasn't Ruby, she was whimpering on the ground. I lifted my head to see Blue standing at the opposite end of Main Street. I smiled as Blue ran and jumped on the Indominus giving Ruby and Rexy enough time to get up and attack the Indominus as well. The three dinosaurs backed the hybrid up to the lagoon. Owen got up and helped us up and we watched as the water swelled and the Mosasaurus came up and grabbed the Indominus, pulling it under the water. I looked at Owen and smiled. "It's done." I said. I looked at Zach, who pulled me into a hug. "It's not completely done." Owen said.


	12. Chapter 12

Abi's POV

I looked at my uncle and he gestured for me to step away from Zach, Gray and Claire. "We need to say goodbye to Ruby and Blue." Owen said. "But Owen, I can't leave her." I said. Owen sighed. "Abs, sweetheart, I understand. I don't want to leave Blue, but we can't exactly take them with us." Owen said. I looked back at Ruby, who was being nuzzled by Blue. I turned back to my uncle and nodded. "I'll go say goodbye to Ruby." I said. I walked over to Ruby and smiled. "Hey baby girl." I said. Ruby purred and nuzzled my hand. I smiled sadly and Ruby looked up into my eyes. She whimpered and turned in circles around me before wrapping her tail around my legs. "I know." I said rubbing the top of her head. Ruby looked away from me and I looked to where she was looking. She was looking at Zach. "Yeah, I like him." I said. Ruby purred. "I'm not sure. Ruby, girl look at me." I said. Ruby looked at me and I felt her tail tighten around me. "I have to leave." I said. Ruby unwound her tail from me and started to move away from me. "Ruby baby doll, I know you don't want me to go but I have to leave. It's not safe for me here." I said.

Ruby whimpered again and nuzzled against me. "I can't take you with me." I said. She whimpered and I saw Owen looking at me from where Zach and the others stood. I gulped and looked down. I felt tears come to my eyes. "I have to go Ruby. I love you. You're my best friend. You need to stay with Blue to survive." I said. Blue came up to us and nuzzled against me. "Protect her." I said. Blue looked at me and the pushed Ruby towards the forest. They left and I fell to my knees. Tears streaked my cheeks and I heard footsteps. I felt arms go around me. "Come on hon. I can tell Zach and Gray to leave you alone for a while." Owen said. I nodded and he helped me up. I looked at Zach and looked down. I'm going to have to say goodbye to him too. I don't think I could handle another heartbreaking goodbye. I walked with Owen and we left to where the boats were.

Zach's POV (A different POV! YAY!)

Ever since the Indominus was defeated and Owen and Abi said goodbye to Blue and Ruby, things have been different. Abi has been really quite. Owen told me and Gray that Abi was having a hard time with her goodbye to Ruby. I sat behind Claire waiting to hear from Abi or my parents. "Your parents!" Claire said. I got up and saw my mother and father. Gray hugged mom while I hugged dad. "My boy." Dad said. I smiled and felt tears threaten to spill. I pulled back from Dad and looked at Mom, who was hugging Claire. Once she was done Mom pulled me to her. While hugging Mom I saw Owen pull Claire aside. Mom pulled back and stroked my cheeks. "I'm so happy you are safe, both of my boys." She said. I smiled and looked at Owen. "Thank, Claire, Owen and Owen's niece." I said. Gray came over and hugged Owen. I smiled and looked at Owen. "Where is your niece Owen?" Mom asked. "She's outside. I can go get her." Owen said. "I got it." I said. Owen nodded and as I walked past him he stopped me. "Be careful and take care of her." Owen said.

I nodded and walked out of the center. I looked around and saw a figure by the water. I walked down there and saw Abi, still wearing my jacket, sitting in the surf. Her hiking boots sat next to her and her long brown hair was slightly blowing in the wind. I smiled and walked up and sat next to her. "Hey." I said. "Hi." Abi said. "How are you?" I asked. Abi looked up and I saw a tear slide down her cheek. "I'm hurting. I always will be. But I am slowly recovering." Abi said. I nodded and looked out at the sunset. Abi laid her head against my shoulder. I looked down and laid mine against hers. "Come on. There are two people that want to meet you." I said. Abi looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I smiled and helped her up. "Zach?" She asked. "Yeah." I said. I looked into Abi's brown eyes and waited. "Why did you kiss me?" She asked. I blushed and smiled. "I kissed you because I feel something towards you that I have never felt towards any other girl before." I said. "What do you mean?" She asked. I bit my lip and placed my hand on her cheek. "I love you Abigail Grady." I said. Abi blushed and I pressed my lips to hers. I wrapped my free arm around her waist while my other hand was still on Abi's cheek. "Zach?" I heard my Mom say.


	13. Chapter 13

Zach's POV

I pulled away from the kiss with Abi and looked to see Gray, Mom, Dad, Claire and Owen. Abi blushed and hid behind me. "I'm guessing this is your niece Owen." Mom said. "Yup. Abigail, come here." Owen said. Abi looked at me and went to her uncle. "This is my niece Abigail. Abigail this is Zach and Gray's mother." Owen said. I smiled and watched as my mother hugged Abi. "Thank you for saving my boys." Mom said. "They saved me." She said. "What do you mean?" Gray asked. "You and Zach became my friends. The first friends that I had that wasn't a reptile or an adult." Abi said. "Zach became a lot more than a friend." Gray said causing both Abi and I to blush. "What is that about?" Mom asked me. "I thought you were with Veronica?" Dad asked. "I broke up with her. She was cheating on me." I said. "And Abi?" Mom asked. "I met him and he changed. Both himself and me." Abi said. We all looked at her. "What do you mean?" Owen asked. "I can't explain it." Abi said walking over to me. "But, every time I'm around Zach I feel my heart pounding I forget what to say and I get so nervous that I can't talk properly." Abi said standing in front of me smiling.

I blushed and smiled at her. "And when I'm around Abi, I get all nervous and my hands get sweaty. I don't know what to say around her and all I want to do when I'm around her is do whatever I can to see that adorable smile." I said. Abi blushed and smiled. "I don't think that I can say goodbye." I said. Abi looked down and I tilted her chin up. "I can't say goodbye either." Abi said. "What if you didn't have to?" Owen asked. "That would be awesome but Owen, we live here in Costa Rica, well we did." Abi said. "Claire is moving to Wisconsin to be closer to her family. Abi, she offered for us to move in with her." Owen said. Abi looked from her uncle to Claire. She looked back to me then back to her uncle. "We're going to be in Wisconsin with Zach and Gray?" Abi asked. Owen smiled and nodded. Abi squealed and hugged Owen. Owen smiled and wrapped his arms around his niece. Abi let go of her uncle then hugged Claire. "Thank you Claire." Abi said. "We need to stay together to survive." Claire said looking at Owen, who blushed. Abi pulled away from Claire and smiled at me. "So, does this mean that you can ask her out now?" Gray asked me. I blushed and Abi giggled.

"I think we should leave them alone. Come on Gray." Mom said. They turned and left me and Abi alone. I blushed and she tucked some hair behind her ear. "So, looks like your going to be living closer to me." I said. Abi nodded and one of the sleeves on my jacket slipped off her shoulder. "So what does this mean for us?" Abi asked. "It means that we don't have to say goodbye." I said. Abi smiled and came up to me. She placed her hand on my cheek. I placed my hand over hers and leaned in. I pressed my lips to hers in a kiss. Her arms went around my neck and she placed my arms around her waist. Our lips moved in perfect sync. I pulled back due to lack of air. I rested my forehead against hers. "Will you go on a date with me?" I asked. Abi giggled. "Yes." She said. I smiled and pressed my lips to her again. "Come on Zach! We gotta go!" Gray yelled. Abi and I pulled apart. I grabbed her hand and we walked back to the hanger hand in hand before meeting up with the others. Now everything is going to be different.

********************************************************************************************************************************

Soo, I'm done with this one and there will be a Sequel. The link will be in the next update.


End file.
